


Статистическая погрешность

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Если правильно проанализировать данные, можно найти массу интересного.Примечание: кроссовер с "Weiss Kreuz"написано на Фандомную Битву 2012https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180253087.htm
Relationships: Hino Rei/Kumada Yuuichirou, Meiou Setsuna/Tomoe Souichi, Naoe Nagi/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 1





	Статистическая погрешность

Токио, 2003 год  
Привет, меня зовут Наоэ Наги, мне двадцать два года, я телекинетик вне категорий. Я работаю телохранителем и правой рукой Такатори Мамору, вы наверняка не раз видели моего шефа по телевизору. Кроме преуспевающей корпорации он возглавляет организацию теневого правосудия, накрывшую собой всю Японию, и потому к киллерам от политических противников добавляются разнообразные боевики, периодически пытающиеся заставить Критикер прекратить свою деятельность.  
Наги фыркнул и выключил радио, диджеи которого прикалывались в аналогичном стиле. Пожалуй, попробуй он представиться в том же духе, Мамору посоветовал бы взять выходной.  
Наги покачал головой и снова взглянул на большой проекторный экран. Вот это место на окраине района Джубан ему крайне не нравилось: по отдельности разнообразные происшествия, от мелких грабежей и драк до вполне серьезного изнасилования, производили впечатление единичных случаев, но на общей карте становилось ясно, что они имеют один центр. Источник.  
Наги сжал губы. Критикер там уже были. Два агента не нашли ничего и вернулись абсолютно здоровыми, третьего привезли в бессознательном состоянии, плавно перешедшем в кому. А посылать Крашерс или новых Вайсс смысла не имело: и тем, и другим нужна конкретная цель. Пожалуй, он съездит вечером сам, если у Мамору нет других планов.  
Начальство по поводу очерченной перспективы восторга не проявило, правда, несколько по другой причине.  
– Я рад, что ты хочешь освободить вечер для себя, – Мамору посмотрел задумчиво. – Тем более что я смею надеяться, что переживу твоё отсутствие, в крайнем случае, забаррикадируюсь в особняке. Но почему я при этом оказываюсь нянькой для твоей двенадцатилетней сестры?  
Социальные взаимодействия. У Наги всегда было с ними плохо, так что он в очередной раз рискнул сказать правду:  
– Потому что она утром говорила, что соскучилась по Мамору-сама, а кроме меня и вас она больше никого не слушает?  
У Мамору едва заметно дернулась щека, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но передумал. Наги внутренне возликовал: дело было сделано. Перед Ниоко отступала даже вечная занятость Такатори-сама.  
Помнится, семь лет назад они сошлись именно на этом. Тогда Наги только что потерял Тот и в попытке уцепиться за кого-нибудь близкого зачем-то вернулся туда, откуда его когда-то забрали вербовщики Розенкройц. За время, прошедшее с тех пор, как ему было пять, мама не ожила, а вот разнообразных и вечно бесхозных детей стало только больше. И охотились эти дети на «не таких» всё с той же жаждой крови.  
Когда выкатившийся чуть ли не под ноги клубок сцепившихся щенков неожиданно распался, Наги напрягся: кто-то из них спонтанно применил телекинез. А когда увидел ловко прижавшуюся к стене пятилетнюю девочку, с трудом поднявшуюся на ноги, но уже зорко выцеливавшую взглядом противников, то почувствовал обречённость: в одиночку ему уйти оттуда не светило.  
Он встретился с Мамору, ещё не отвыкнув называть того Бомбейцем, в Гонконге, судорожно пытаясь понять, куда теперь деть ребенка с талантом к телекинезу – каникулы Наги без Шварц заканчивались, и нужно было возвращаться в Европу.  
Такатори был один, без своей команды, и казалось, что его глодает схожее одиночество, так что старому противнику он почти обрадовался. Они ввалились в номер Наги уже основательно навеселе, когда на них с разъярённым воплем налетела Ниоко.  
А потом Наги понял, что ничего не понимает, потому что через пять минут стремительно протрезвевший Мамору покорно выпрямился со взгромоздившейся ему на плечи соплюхой и сравнительно внятно поведал, что они идут спасать потерявшегося котенка.  
Звереныша горе-бойскауты проискали до самой спальни, где и уснули оба: Ниоко поперёк собственной постели, Мамору – на полу рядом с ней, нежно обнимая уродливого плюшевого кота из серии Хэлло Китти.  
Уча мелкую владеть собственной силой, Наги прежде всего заставил ее вызубрить технику щитов, что и приводило теперь к таким вот полуанекдотическим ситуациям.  
Вообще район Джубан Наги нравился – странным умиротворяющим спокойствием, словно оберегающим мирную жизнь; но вот от этих окраин теперь тянуло нешуточной опасностью. Впрочем, оно и не удивительно: сюда было вынесено скопление развлекательных клубов района вокруг небольшого парка с автостоянкой, а подвыпившие люди благоразумием не отличались.  
Вот и сейчас в густых сумерках отчетливо виднелась неторопливо бредущая тонкая фигурка в очередных модных шмотках «мечта педофила». Готик-лолита или как-то так. Наги поморщился и ускорил шаг, торопясь нагнать девушку до того, как она выйдет на свет, но не успел: от погасшего фонаря отделилась массивная тень.  
Наги прищурился, свивая силу в тонкий, едва заметный жгут – сначала достаточно спугнуть урода, чтобы несостоявшаяся жертва запаниковала и смогла сбежать. Но жертва сбегать отказалась.  
Вполне технично вывернувшись из державших её рук, она ударила коленом в пах нападавшего и добавила сверху сцепленными в замок руками, а до Наги донеслись разъярённые ругательства. Он хмыкнул и зашагал ближе, уже не прячась. Девушка отошла в сторону, под работающий фонарь, поправляя одежду и негромко ругаясь, и больше была расстроена пришедшим в негодность костюмом.  
Судорог, выкрутивших тело незадачливого маньяка в дугу, они не ожидали оба. На чистых рефлексах Наги вскинул между ними и нападавшим полноценный щит, уже не слишком заботясь о конспирации, и похолодел, не веря своим глазам.  
Материальное тело и впрямь мешком свалилось за границей безопасной зоны, а вот что-то… бесплотное прошло сквозь преграду, словно не заметив ее.  
Наги почувствовал, что от узнавания на голове начинают шевелиться волосы. То же самое он ощущал во время так удачно сорванного ритуала на маяке, но теперь понятия не имел, как это остановить. Последнее, что Наги успел, прежде чем ожившая тьма нагнала его, это прыгнуть на излишне самоуверенную модницу, накрывая её собой и стягивая все силы в максимально непроницаемый кокон.  
Его беспамятство не было спокойным, но и неприятным его назвать было нельзя. Кажется, сначала Наги вели, сдержанно ругаясь на автоматически пресекаемые попытки выбраться из-под кокона, и жесткие кружева царапали плечо.  
От неё хорошо пахло, свежо и горько, ни следа приторной сладости, и в моменты просветления Наги видел над собой то низкий потолок машины, то чьи-то встревоженные глаза. Тошнота подступила к горлу, он с силой сглотнул и очнулся. Извечная паранойя заставила зафиксировать всё в комнате, прежде чем он смог проморгаться, а потом рядом негромко сказали:  
– Мне кажется, вы уже можете меня отпустить.  
Наги вздрогнул и дёрнулся в сторону. Ну, попытался – выяснилось, что он лежит головой на подушке поверх одеяла, а легкие руки ерошат волосы, видимо, обрабатывая ушиб. Это если не считать того, что его сила свернулась вокруг девушки коконом.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Внимательные темные глаза смотрели испытующе, незнакомка, видимо, ничуть не смущалась ситуацией. Они были, кажется, в спальне – с густым полумраком, берегущим глаза, и десятками маленьких ламп и светильничков.  
– Лучше, чем должен был, – пробормотал Наги, убирая путы. Девушка серьёзно кивнула:  
– Вот и у меня пострадало скорее самолюбие.  
– Какого черта вы там оказались? – выпалил он, понимая, что слишком беспокоится за незнакомку. Нет, будда Амида, только не так, как с Тот, только не снова! – Есть у вас голова на плечах?!  
– Мне не нравится слышать и читать об изнасилованиях в моем районе, – сухо отрезала она. – А жертва из меня с виду просто идеальная.  
– Хоть кто-нибудь знает, куда вас понесло на ночь глядя? – и почему этот кто-то хлопает ушами, а не присматривает за ней! – Можно надеяться, что вам дадут по шее за дурные авантюры?  
– Я бы спросила то же самое, но не надеюсь на положительный ответ, – парировали в ответ. – И раз уж вы на меня орёте, как не чужой, хотя бы представьтесь.  
– Наоэ Наги, – буркнул он.  
– Я Томоэ Хотару, – она вздернула нос и испортила всё впечатление от этого жеста, озабоченно коснувшись его виска, тут же отозвавшегося резкой болью. – Разрешите мне вам помочь?  
– Да. Спасибо, – Наги закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить показавшуюся знакомой фамилию и ожидая шипения перекиси, и изумлённо распахнул их, когда макушку огладило нежное тепло.  
– Что? – несколько смущённо сказали сверху. – Рыцари с телекинезом наперевес мне ещё не попадались. Я решила ответить равной откровенностью.  
Биокинетик. Вот так, посреди дурацкого неудавшегося расследования? Тонкие лучики защекотали что-то под кожей, и головная боль начала уменьшаться, пока не исчезла. Тепло переместилось куда-то на затылок, коснулось нывшей шеи. Наги машинально отправил по телу Хотару ответную волну, то ли знакомясь, то ли спрашивая: можно?  
Она тихонько рассмеялась и прошептала:  
– Я ещё не успела озвучить рекомендации о желательности постельного режима, а пациент уже за.  
– Ты врач? – пробормотал он, увлечённо касаясь телекинезом тонкой напрягшейся спины.  
– Учусь, со следующего года специализация, – Хотару наклонилась вперёд, и поцелуй случился. Ну, не то чтобы случился только он: в мозгах на секунду перемкнуло, и Наги понял, что его инстинктивная неприязнь к ее одежде закончилась плачевно. Он невольно усилил свои движения телекинезом, и теперь пуговицы разлетались с треском.  
– Ненавижу твои шмотки, – он мотнул головой, отбрасывая лоскут шелковой ткани, и с наслаждением скользнул губами по нежной белой шее.  
– Я их выброшу, – явно наполовину машинально ответила Хотару.  
Она только вздохнула, когда он перевернул её на спину, собираясь как следует рассмотреть. Она не боялась и – Наги прислушался – ничего не ждала, кроме любви.  
«Вляпался, – обречённо осознал он, увлеченно скользя силой по всему тонкому телу под собой: погладил небольшие крепкие холмики груди, впалый живот, неожиданно длинные для небольшого роста ноги. – По полной программе».  
– Наги, – Хотару схватила его за руку, – не только силой. Пожалуйста.  
Он улыбнулся и наклонился к задорно торчащему маленькому соску, отправляя тонкий щуп вниз, к самому паху. Маленькие сильные руки судорожно стиснули плечи, и он почувствовал, как нежные складки внизу раскрылись сами, когда она развела колени.  
Мягкая плоть во рту затвердела достаточно, чтобы её хотелось не только посасывать, но и слегка прикусывать, лаская клитор в том же ритме. Когда Наги скользнул в промежность рукой и прихватил маленькую горошину пальцами, Хотару всхлипнула и кончила.  
– Изверг, – она дёрнула его на себя за плечи, подставляя губы, и сама насадилась на пальцы. Узкое отверстие растягивалось медленно, даже когда он добавил третий, хотя смазки было много. – Наги, скорей!  
– Торопыга. – Его чувствительно шлепнули пяткой по заднице. – Сейчас, сейчас.  
Хотару приоткрыла рассерженно-томные глаза как раз тогда, когда он раскатывал по члену тонкий латекс, и немедленно затряслась от смеха:  
– Малый рыцарский набор? – короткие черные пряди прилипли к щекам.  
– Зараза, – сообщил он и забыл, о чем говорил: внутри нее оказалось жарко, влажно и узко, несмотря на резинку. Хотару выгнулась в руках, встречая толчки, и сжалась сильнее. Наги стиснул зубы и заставил себя двигаться медленней, так, что от желания мутилось в голове. Сила свилась вокруг в непроницаемый кокон, защищая их обоих, а он с наслаждением прикусывал и посасывал припухшие губы Хотару, пока она не начала коротко стонать прямо ему в рот, требуя закончить начатое.  
Оборотная сторона существования контрол-фриком заключается в том, что если ты забываешь про контроль, он рушится целиком. Наги сумел удержаться почти на самой грани, не размолов в труху половину обстановки в комнате, но, кончая, на секунду обнял Хотару силой всю целиком, от кончиков волос до пальцев на ногах, до самых интимных мест рядом с членом, выманивая оргазм за оргазмом.  
Когда она шевельнулась рядом, Наги даже глаза не открыл, только спросил:  
– Что?  
– Мы угваздали полкровати и сейчас тут уснём. Давай переползём на другую половину? – в противоречие сказанному она только сильнее зарылась лицом куда-то ему в подмышку.  
Наги всерьез взвесил возможность их перенести, но тело нежила такая истома, что он искренне усомнился в том, что способен сейчас на такие ювелирно точные манипуляции. Так что он просто приподнялся на локте и перекатился на соседнюю подушку, удобнее устраивая Хотару под боком. Прижал к себе спиной, обнял, уткнувшись в ее волосы, и уснул.  
Утро принесло несколько офигительных ощущений. Во-первых, он от души выспался. В компании едва знакомой девушки, которую первый раз увидел. Профессиональная паранойя, где ты была вчера? Во-вторых, он впервые за долгое время нашёл женщину-паранорма, с которой можно заниматься любовью, не пряча дар. Ну, после того как он шикарно выдал себя посреди проваленного боя в парке, стесняться телекинеза было и вправду как-то бессмысленно.  
И последнее – на всё перечисленное ему было от души наплевать. Больше Наги сейчас занимала возможность сладко дремать, вдыхая всё тот же, памятный со вчера свежий и горький запах от встрепанных волос, нещадно лезущих в лицо. Когда в носу страшно зачесалось, он едва успел отвернуться и только чертыхнулся – всё-таки разбудил.  
Хотару сладко потянулась и открыла глаза, солнечно улыбаясь. Они уснули, забыв выключить светильники, и теперь яркий утренний свет смешивался с разноцветными бликами от многочисленных причудливых ламп, похожих на светлячков.  
– И как мы дальше живем? – Наги удивился, что она предпочла спросить в лоб.  
– У меня, – определенно, стоило ловить момент – возможность обойтись без обязательных танцев и реверансов. – И как можно скорее, а то меня на работе потеряли.  
– Надо было хоть на свидание сходить, – Хотару прыснула. – Не то чтобы я была против…  
– На свидании мы встретились, и что вышло? – резонно возразил он. – Я боюсь представить, чем закончится знакомство с родителями.  
Хотару звонко расхохоталась.  
– Папа гений от науки и пребывает в непрерывной влюблённости в неё и Сецуну, так что может и не заметить. Сецуна – его вторая жена, мама умерла, – торопливо выпалила она, не дожидаясь вопросов. – Вот она тебя прополощет, так что ты покайся сразу, что ли, в чём есть.  
Наги почувствовал себя некомпетентным идиотом. Томоэ Соичи, разумеется! Гордость и надежда отечественной генной инженерии. Мамору всё носился с идеей передать хотя бы часть Эсцетовских разработок в цивильные лаборатории и не раз упоминал перспективного учёного.  
– Тебя отвезти или позавтракаешь? – Хотару спросила с иронией, видимо, угадав, что он задумался о работе. Пояснила в ответ на недоумённый взгляд: – Не на своем же горбе я тебя вчера тащила. И ты, я так понимаю, был без машины.  
– Ты обиделась? – не понял – спроси. Спроси, блин. Обойдётся дешевле. – Я слишком тороплюсь?  
– Я считаю так: да – значит, да, – Хотару задумчиво наклонила голову. – Не обидел, хотя я и хотела бы затащить тебя на концерт Кайо-сан в качестве компенсации. Пойдёшь со мной?  
– Всё-таки свидание? – он с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох. Кстати, тоже знакомая фамилия. Склероз какой-то.  
– Мне нравится музыка, и я хочу ею поделиться, – объяснила Хотару. – Восемнадцатого.  
– Нет, – автоматически отказался Наги. Расписание Такатори он помнил лучше, чем своё, а Мамору должен был появиться в свете. – Я работаю вечером. Подожди-ка… ты не про совместный с симфоническим оркестром Нью-Токио сольник знаменитой скрипачки?  
– А, так ты всё-таки будешь там, – Хотару вздохнула. – Ладно, буду искать тебя в бинокль.  
Неторопливую ленивую беседу прервало практически синхронное бурчание в желудке.  
– Понятно, завтракать, – Хотару вскочила с постели и кивнула в сторону ещё одной двери: – Ванна там.  
Умываясь, Наги всё-таки поймал это ускользавшее ощущение: словно он с усилием пробивался сквозь телепатическую паутину, отвлекавшую внимание от чего-то важного. Удар по голове не прошёл даром или Хотару – тут он невольно скрипнул зубами – и правда встретилась ему в парке не случайно?  
Начальство глубокую задумчивость вернувшегося к завтраку подчиненного оценило несколько своеобразно:  
– Знакомая картина «я очень хорошо погулял», но в твоём исполнении немного непривычная, – Мамору кивнул в сторону кофе и снова сунул нос в какие-то документы. – Расскажешь?  
– Я женюсь, – хмыкнул Наги, вгрызаясь в тост с джемом. Предложенные Хотару мюсли с молоком он считать полноценным завтраком отказывался.  
– Да, этого мне слышать ещё не доводилось, – признал Такатори. Бумажки потерпели поражение, и Наги со сдержанным торжеством хмыкнул в кружку.  
– Помнишь свою старую идею насчет «разбери технологию искусственных людей от Цудзи на общественно приемлемые составляющие»?  
– Ты вроде шёл искать банду или что там в районе Джубан? – припомнил Мамору.  
– А нашёл дочку Томоэ Соичи. Отличная компенсация за позорно проебанное дело.  
Шеф только присвистнул.  
– Всё страньше и страньше, как говорит наш английский друг, – на секунду, короткую и стремительную, за обликом Мамору промелькнул острый, прицеливающийся взгляд Бомбейца. – Что тебя остановило?  
Наги помолчал, ничуть не удивлённый, что собеседник спросил про дело, а не про Хотару.  
– Дрянь какая-то, я не понял, откуда взялась. Но фонило от неё так же, как от того, что Старейшины пытались призвать на маяке тогда. Без табличек или других артефактов способ взаимодействия с таким один – бегство обыкновенное, поспешное.  
Неприятное молчание повисло прямо-таки осязаемым душным облаком.  
– Идти с этим некуда, – Мамору беззвучно побарабанил пальцами по столу, задумавшись. – Покрутят пальцем у виска и спишут на наркотики и алкоголь, плюс статистическая погрешность. Ладно. Черновая мысль у меня есть, и я буду её думать. Собери пока про это место всё, что есть, лет на десять назад, хорошо? Кого убивали, кто умирал… всё.  
Наги с облегчением кивнул и замолчал. Иногда он завидовал Мамору, легко и естественно общавшемуся с самыми разными людьми и умудрявшемуся решать проблемы разговором с нужным человеком там, где сам Наги прошёл бы напролом с причинением тяжких телесных. Не по причине чрезмерной кровожадности, а потому, что просто не увидел бы другого варианта.  
Значит, у Такатори есть запасной вариант. Это радует.  
Свободное время до восемнадцатого Наги провёл преимущественно в поисках: досье Томоэ Соичи напоминало хороший сыр количеством дырок, но, как ни странно, с материальной стороной всё было прозрачно. После взрыва в лаборатории, который убил его первую жену и младшего ребенка, уже тогда самый молодой профессор в своей области пожелал временно отойти от академической деятельности и попробовать себя на административном поле. Томоэ выиграл госконтракт на постройку школы нового поколения и блестяще реализовал проект: даже Наги помнил знаменитую высотку «Мюген Гакуэн» на берегу залива, правда, в основном по новостям о чрезвычайных происшествиях 1995 года. Судя по тому, что осталось от зданий во всём квартале, локальный подземный толчок спровоцировал взрыв магистрального газопровода района, едва не приведший к цепной реакции. Томоэ, только начавший платить страховые взносы – строительство закончилось всего за пару лет до этого, неожиданно стал обладателем крупной суммы, едва не разорив страховую компанию, но выгодой не воспользовался. В первый год после случившегося он, похоже, вообще переехал из городского особняка куда-то в пригород. Потом женился во второй раз и вернулся к научной деятельности.  
Закавыка заключалась скорее в психологии. Судя по резюме штатных психологов, в период между двумя взрывами словно появился другой Томоэ Соичи – жесткий пробивной администратор, никакого сравнения с погруженным в науку учёным. Дальше шли страшные слова вроде травматической циклотимии, но в целом они означали то же самое. После катаклизмов в своей жизни профессор меняется, чтобы идти дальше.  
Пожалуй, скорее достойно уважения, так что Наги только пожал плечами.  
На концерте Наги привычно проверил опоры балкона, выставляя стационарный щит, и окинул взглядом зал. Улыбнулся, увидев в ложе напротив живописную композицию: Хотару, ещё какую-то женщину постарше и двух мужчин в смокингах. Седой, видимо, и есть Томоэ Соичи, женщина – его жена, а вот кто третий?  
Наги прищурился и, чертыхнувшись, воспользовался театральным биноклем. Озадаченно моргнул, вглядевшись в полузнакомую фигуру: Тэно Харука. Ладно, насчёт мужчины он погорячился, но что делает на классическом концерте единственная женщина национальной сборной по мотокроссу, да ещё и в одной ложе с Хотару?  
– Это они? – под внешне очень вежливым тоном Мамору отчетливо слышалось глумление, и, пока Наги думал, не возмутиться ли, начальство бесцеремонно воспользовалось чужим биноклем. – Уже думал, что скажешь Ниоко?  
Вот же блин. Вот тут можно начинать паниковать – сестра была по-детски ревнива и вообще терпеть не могла дома чужих.  
Тем временем в зале погасили свет, лучи сценических прожекторов сошлись на застывшей посреди сцены фигуре, и с первыми звуками скрипки Наги едва не покачнулся от ударившей в щиты эмпатической волны. Рядом зашипел Мамору: несмотря на полное отсутствие дара, не опознать воздействие он не мог – Шварц в своё время были явно не единственными паранормами, с которыми сталкивалась группа Вайсс.  
Скрипачка на сцене подхватила чувства всего зала, слила со своими и выплеснула обратно в унисон композиции, буквально завораживая слушателей. Но делала это, похоже, если и сознательно, то исключительно из любви к искусству: отрешённое, нездешнее лицо и напрягшееся в попытке выдержать вес эмоций огромного концертного зала людей тело исключало возможность заказа.  
Кайо Мичиру просто любила музыку и проживала со своими слушателями каждую ноту. Что ж, называя её «сиреной симфонического мира», критики даже не слишком ошибались.  
Композиции на третьей, «Цунами», эмпатические щиты Наги окончательно рухнули, и он полностью прочувствовал и воплощенную в преддверии катастрофы сначала смутную, а потом острую тревогу, и страшную тяжесть волны, сметающей с лица земли очередной город.  
С концерта он практически выполз, чувствуя страшную усталость, большей частью эмоциональную. Словно пережил жуткий шторм и чудом выжил, так что теперь, в благодатный штиль, хотелось просто радоваться тому, что жив и здоров – Кайо-сан закончила очень грамотно, как раз такой, как нужно, легкой и радостной мелодией.  
Наги сопроводил бесценного работодателя до дома и позволил себе небольшую поблажку: шагнул из холла особняка Такатори прямо в свою прихожую. Щелканье клавиш заставило напрячься: не иначе Ниоко опять добралась до домашнего компьютера и теперь барабанила по клавиатуре, пытаясь подобрать пароль, так что Наги торопливо сбросил обувь и рванулся в гостиную.  
Девочка спала поперёк дивана, гусеницей замотавшись в плед, а за котацу сидела Хотару, сосредоточенно набиравшая что-то на клавиатуре легкого ноутбука. Точно, он же оставил ей дубликат ключей – всё равно никогда не держал рабочие документы дома, а тот, кто попробует спереть Ниоко, вернёт с доплатой за беспокойство. Наги сморщил нос на технику – бесполезная дамская модель – и подошёл поцеловать. Хотару откликнулась охотно, и тело начал заливать уже знакомый ласковый жар, так что Наги с усилием отвлёкся и, машинально скосив глаза на экран, удивился: форма документа скорее напоминала отчёт.  
– Где ты сегодня была?  
– В морге, – совершенно серьезно ответила Хотару. – Потом в реанимационном блоке и хирургическом отделении. Пишу отчет по практике.  
– Практика? – Наги напряг память и вроде бы выудил оттуда что-то про то, что Хотару учится на врача. – Я забыл спросить, какую специализацию ты выбрала. Или пока не торопишься?  
– Да я давно знаю, – она пожала плечами и потерлась лбом о его плечо. – Тяжелые дисфункции ЦНС, особенно коматозные состояния. Хочу понять, почему одни выходят, а другие умирают, не приходя в сознание.  
– Дар помогает? – догадался Наги.– Пытаешься повторить то, как он работает?  
Хотару только смущённо кивнула.  
Наверное, музыка Кайо-сан дала ему по голове основательней, чем он думал, потому что Наги вскочил и потянул девушку за собой. Если сейчас она хотя бы приведёт в сознание этого горе-агента, Ику Хакэдати, можно будет сначала вытряхнуть из него подробности, а потом списать в полицию за профнепригодность.  
– Куда мы? Дай, я обуюсь! – Хотару торопливо влезла в туфли, топнула ногой, проверяя, крепко ли держатся ремешки, и покачнулась, когда он шагнул прямо на крышу «Magic Bus». – Предупреждать же надо!  
Наги терпеливо дождался, пока она проверит соскользнувший каблук, и быстро спросил:  
– Можешь привести его в чувство?  
– Здесь лежит кто-то, кто тебе срочно нужен? – вслух перевела она для себя заданный вопрос и покачала головой. – Не могу.  
Он растерялся.  
– Ты же говоришь…  
– Одного – не могу, – пояснила Хотару. – Тут же есть ещё «пограничники»?  
– Кто?  
– Люди, находящиеся на грани, – объяснила она термин явно из врачебного жаргона. – Это лечить по мелочи мне удается одного. Всё остальное – наоборот. Минимум здание целиком: кто-то очнётся, кто-то уйдёт. Не то чтобы у меня было много практики, но часто бывает так, что приходит в себя человек битый и переломанный, а уходит на первый взгляд совершенно здоровый.  
– Почему? – Наги лихорадочно оценивал шансы. Он сам собирался в район Джубан ещё раз и, по-хорошему, его жизнь сейчас зависела от сведений, которые мог предоставить агент Критикер. А свою жизнь он ценил определённо больше, чем жизнь Ику.  
– Просто его самого в теле уже давно нет, а медицина только заставляет кусок плоти имитировать жизнь, – Хотару неловко пожала плечами. – Я могу ускорить процесс… но не повлиять на него.  
– Делай, – он решительно кивнул и чуть нахмурился, когда девушка мягко, но уверенно высвободила руку. Закрыла глаза, и Наги почувствовал, как она не вызывает, а скорее отпускает с привязи силу, словно разжимает ладонь, вечно стиснутую в кулак.  
Она подняла веки и скользнула мимо слепым, невидящим взглядом, а он запоздало вздрогнул. Такое же ощущение пару раз посещало его в самых тяжелых драках, когда вполне реальная смерть проскальзывала мимо, напоследок проведя по хребту мокрым холодным пером.  
Сейчас эта смерть шла впереди, её сила накрыла собой всё здание, и Наги торопливо распахнул дверь с крыши на лестницу. В больнице горели уже только ночные огни, было тихо, а Хотару медленно спускались вниз. За её спиной каждый пройденный этаж взрывался сиреной ургентного звонка, начинали бегать медсестры и врачи. Ох и тяжкое выдалось кому-то сегодня дежурство, невольно подумал Наги.  
На середине очередного пролёта Хотару покачнулась, что-то хрустнуло, и она упала на колено. Взмахом ладони запретила к себе приближаться, встала и пошла дальше.  
В этом было что-то страшное и правильное: то, как она идёт, прихрамывая и осторожно наступая на туфлю со сломанным каблуком, под неверным светом аварийных ламп.  
Охранник на стойке регистрации встрепенулся, когда увидел их странную процессию, но Наги быстро прижал палец к губам: мол, ни в коем случае, лунатиков нельзя будить, и тот отступил, понятливо кивнув.  
Хотару остановилась только за большими стеклянными дверями больницы, судорожно выдохнула и разревелась. Наги прижал её к себе и негромко спросил, дав прорыдаться:  
– Так тяжело?  
– Нет, – она помотала головой, – наоборот. Очень легко и… жутко. Почему оно так?  
– Быть собой вообще так – легко и страшно одновременно, – он чертыхнулся, когда Хотару сердито пихнула его в бок. – Эй! Кстати, сколько?  
– Одиннадцать, – горестно вздохнула она. – И восемнадцать очнувшихся. И ты должен мне туфли.  
– Ничего себе улов, – присвистнул он. – Домой?  
Хотару отчаянно замотала головой, когда Наги потянулся обнять её и вернуться в квартиру:  
– Поймай такси, а? Пожалуйста? Лучше полчаса потерпеть.  
Он только пожал плечами. В машине Хотару уснула, кажется, стоило только водителю двинуться с места, а у самого Наги зазвонил телефон:  
– Наоэ.  
– Наоэ-сан, это Рекс, – бессменная секретарша Такатори Мамору. Иногда он задавался вопросом, когда она спит и спит ли вообще. – Ику Хакэдати очнулся, я еду туда. Сообщу, как только будут новые сведения.  
Сейчас, когда лихорадочная жажда деятельности отпустила, а сам Наги обнимал уснувшую на его плече Хотару, он понял, что, пожалуй, показания Ику вряд ли что-то изменят. Похоже, эта тварь не жила в носителе постоянно, а прыгала с одного на другого, не говоря уже о том, что вопрос, как её уничтожить, оставался открытым.  
Так что Наги несколько удивился, увидев Кумаду Юичиро в списке встреч Мамору на следующий день. С кэйрэцу* Кумада, выросшими в основном на военной промышленности и госзаказах, они сотрудничали не так много, но довольно регулярно, и встреча вне расписания обещала неприятности. Похоже, молодой наследник, выполняющий для отца в основном представительские функции, тоже был встревожен.  
– Кумада-сан, я сегодня пригласил вас по делу скорее личному, чем относящемуся к бизнесу, – после обязательного обмена приветствиями Мамору на удивление не стал ходить вокруг да около. – Насколько мне известно, пару лет назад вы помогли безутешному Нацуи-сан вернуть сына, пропавшего в лесу Дзюкай**.  
– Не совсем я, но, действительно, мне пришлось быть посредником в этом щекотливом и крайне прискорбном деле, – Кумада явно расслабился, видимо, уже сообразив, к чему ведёт высокий гость. – О чем идёт речь сейчас?  
– Об этих происшествиях на окраине района Джубан, – Мамору открыл и пододвинул папку, на самом верху которой лежала карта с пометками от руки.  
Кумада быстро проглядел документы, всё больше мрачнея с каждым листом.  
– Такатори-сан, я ничего не могу гарантировать, – он помолчал. – Просто потому, что считаю, что любую работу должен делать профессионал. И, если мне откажут, возражать я не стану. Хотя представленная вами статистика весьма серьезна.  
– Несмотря на возможные… последствия? – Мамору неуловимо напрягся.  
Кумада серьезно кивнул, откровенно проигнорировав намёк:  
– Когда телохранитель без предупреждения меняет маршрут, мы подчиняемся, не так ли? Невзирая на планы, просто потому, что он знает, что делает, за компетентность в этой области мы его и держим, – он запнулся, когда неприятную тишину в кабинете разорвал телефонный звонок. Наги узнал мелодию – «Desert Rose» – и только улыбнулся про себя, когда увидел на лице собеседника Мамору легкую влюблённую улыбку. Разговор вышел очень коротким, в пару реплик, и после него Юичиро поднял глаза и с облегчением улыбнулся: – Хино Рэй-сама просит привезти вас к ней.  
Мамору сосредоточенно кивнул, чуть расслабившись, и уже в машине, явно не удержавшись, спросил:  
– Вы всегда так к ней обращаетесь?  
Юичиро открыто, широко улыбнулся:  
– Только в храме. Дома она и на «Рэй-тян» откликается.  
Машину пришлось оставить поблизости от традиционной длинной лестницы, поднимавшейся к храму Хикава. «Огненная река», мысленно перевёл Наги и поморщился – с точки зрения безопасности эта лестница была одним из худших путей: открытое, полностью простреливаемое пространство, с густыми кустами по краям, где можно было усадить хоть полк снайперов.  
Наги пропустил Кумаду вперёд и проводил взглядом стайку школьниц, явно забежавших после уроков оставить пожелание на священном дереве. В храме Кумада отодвинул сёдзи и отрицательно покачал головой: пламя горело, но в помещении никого не было.  
Такатори вопросительно вскинул было голову, но вдруг прислушался и напрягся. Наги инстинктивно усилил щит и только потом постарался понять, почему встревожился патрон. А Мамору уже решительно передёрнул плечами и устремился куда-то за храм, туда, откуда – теперь определил и Наги – слышались размеренные свистящие удары.  
На небольшой тренировочной площадке невысокая женщина в традиционных одеждах храмовой мико*** упражнялась в кюдо****, показывая поразительную для любителя точность. Выпустив последнюю стрелу, она глянула в сторону зрителей и быстро зашагала навстречу. Наги ещё успел удивиться, что Кумада, который должен был их представить, молчит, когда она требовательно спросила:  
– Почему ты не пришёл раньше?  
– Пришлось делать поправку на ветер, – Мамору чуть усмехнулся. – Мне не хотелось идти с пустыми подозрениями и без каких-либо сведений о происходящем.  
Хино-сама нетерпеливо перебила:  
– Я не о том, с чем ты пришёл. Это уже прошлое, тварь мертва – несостоявшаяся жертва недавно была в храме и искала помощи. Почему ты не просишь благословения в своем бою? Он тяжел.  
– Я не… – Мамору замер. Мико явно если не знала, то догадывалась о существовании Критикер.  
– Я узнаю человека, который долго воюет, если вижу его, – Хино-сама покачала головой, не дав возразить. – В просьбе благословить ратный труд нет стыда, только забота о тех, за кого мы несём ответственность.  
– Много ли даст твоя молитва?  
Хино-сама усмехнулась.  
– В статистическом соотношении? Не знаю. Но иногда бывает достаточно небольшого везения, не так ли?  
– Как раз столько, чтобы его можно было принять за постоянную погрешность, – Мамору медленно кивнул. Хино-сама стащила с руки защитную перчатку и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Тогда работаем. Компаунд*****, верно?  
Такатори улыбнулся:  
– Большей частью.  
– Приятно встретить коллегу с другой стороны.

* Кэйрэцу – японские корпорации  
** Аокигахара Дзюкай – знаменитый лес самоубийц у подножия Фудзи, второе место в мире по количеству самоубийств. По всей видимости, под лесом пролегают богатые залежи железной руды, потому что компасы и электронные устройства в нём не работают. Считается, что его во множестве населяют злые духи-юрэй.  
*** Мико – женщина-жрица в традиционном синтоистском храме.  
**** Кюдо – традиционная японская стрельба из лука, имеет ряд существенных отличий от европейской.  
***** Компаунд – вид спортивного лука, который использовал в боевых операциях Мамору Такатори в свою бытность Бомбейцем.


End file.
